The production of luminophore layers with glass solders as the coupling agent for producing luminescent screens with a glass front plate has been known. In such production processes, e.g., a granular luminophore is mixed with a powdered glass solder by intense grinding and screening, sprayed onto the luminescent screen carrier with a spraying device, and then sintered at elevated temperature. A certain segregation of the glass solder and luminophore cannot be avoided in this application process. As a result of which nonuniformities will appear in the luminophore layer and the surface adhesive strength.